


New Cats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Four children ran to one another after they picked pockets for the Sewer King.





	New Cats

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Four children ran to one another after they picked pockets for the Sewer King. They saw very few valuables. The children trembled. Perhaps the Sewer King was going to discipline them. Release hungry pet alligators near them again. They heard footsteps before a stray cat appeared. 

The children smiled as the cat purred. A new pet! 

The children carried the cat to the Sewer King and the latter's pet alligators. Their eyes widened as soon as it jumped out of their arms. Their shoulders slumped after the new pet ran far from the shocked Sewer King's own pretty pet alligators. 

 

THE END


End file.
